2 negatives Positive
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: After watching Homecoming Part II i just had to write NegativemanRaven to get it out of my system... ONESHOT and wow it seems i am the first on to write this pair :


disclaimer: me no own, you no sue : also microsoft closed on my comp so this was done without spellcheck so please don't kill me... : plus after seeing homecoming part II i just had to type out this couple to get to my normal BBRAE ways...

* * *

Negative Man stood just outside his sleeping quarters in the Doom Patrol jet. He looked around at all the shadows casted by the moon alone. He would try to go back to sleep, since it was the dead of the night but he couldn't. His thoughts kept slipping back to a certain girl. 

It was one of the Titans, that held his mind. A certain purple haired girl that floated like an angel. A girl with long slender legs, and an angelic face centered with two beautiful undescribable eyes.He had the priviledge to fight beside her the other day. Fight, was the key word there.

he wished they had met under other terms, but maybe if they had he wouldn't have seen in her what he did that night fighting the brain and his thugs. He didn't adore her just for her looks, though she certainly wasn't hard to look at. She was powerful. Strong dark powers which would seem aren't too different from his own. She fought with passion, and grace. She fought, and it was like a piece of living art.

She wouldn't be interested in him though. After all their team and the Doom Patrol worked in different ways. To them, thanks to Mentos ways, they were just as ruthless as the villains they fought. He wasn't like that though. He might just be the most misunderstood of all the Doom Patrol members. Nobody knew why he was the way he was. He wouldn't tell them anyways, they wouldn't understand. But Raven might.

Raven, she seemed like she knew the way minds worked. She seemed to know all the hardships in life. She seemed to be a person that could actually understand him, like he could understand her. He could, he would listen and he would understand.

Negative Man walked back into his room and sat on the edge of the small, white sheetted, twin bed. Even if he didn't sleep his mind was still on her. Maybe if he just went to see her it would get out of his system. He allowed his negative energy to leave his body. luckily they had landed the ship near Titans Tower when they all went to bed.

He flew through the city in a rapid pace to the tower. Without anybody being able to see him he grabbed a purple rose of a venders cart, despite his heroic normalties. He allowed his energy to keep flying rapidly, while protecting the rose from the wind by placing it against his chest. The sand beneath him blew ever so slightly as he roared off the beach and across the water.

He allowed himself to phase into the tower. his form flew around aimlessly untill he found a hallway with a name on the door. 'Cyborg' He knew then that he had to be near the sleeping quarters of them all, considering the tower seemed to be setup that way, everything of similarity being near each other. He continued down the hall stopping for a second to read the next door 'Starfire'. He groaned ever so slightly and flew to the last door on this floor. 'Raven'

"Finally" he mummbled to himself. He phased halfway through the door. He could see a sleeping form curled up in the black sheets of her bed. He found himself next to a desk in her room which conviently held several piece of loose paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled her a small note and folded the paper.

He floated over to the still sleeping girl, who appeared to be slightly awaking. He silently placed the note on the bed and the rose on top. she was definately waking now. he quickly dashed to the end of the room phasing through walls untill he was outside in the cold night air again. Without glancing back he sped back to his body before his energy would run out.

* * *

Raven awoke to a note on her bed. She lifted the delicate flower off and held it in her right hand as she held the note with the other. Her eyes scanned the paper softly, still working off the sleep induced haze. She put the note down on the bed again and dashed to the window. she looked off into the night and just barely made out the form of Negative Man rushing back to his body.

She held the rose to her chest and looked over the ocean as his form left view. the last words of the note rolled in her mind over and over again.

"_And my breath she did take."_

She thought this over for a moment. she had felt something back when she had met him but she didn't know what. Now knowwing he felt the same way she couldn't help but think that two negatives equals a positive...

* * *

Go on you know you want to flame me for the pairing... but in order to praise and or burn me you have to press the little purple button that says go... 


End file.
